


Silent Place

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: A New Years HashiMada drabble.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 11





	Silent Place

Bright and colorful lights at the sky.

Loud noises to scare away bad spirits.

It's all too loud. It’s all too noisy.

Let's stay in this secluded place 

where the fireflies are dancing and the crickets chirring.

Silently.

Only you and me. 

That's all that matters, because you mean the world to me.

Let’s hope this happiness is more than a firework at the sky. So bright and beautiful, yet so fleeting.

Let's pray that this happiness is not just a beautiful lie. So wonderful and calming, yet so deciving.


End file.
